The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for controllably projecting and redirecting light.
Digital systems, such as those used in maskless photolithographic processing, typically utilize a light source to project a light onto a pixel panel. The pixel panel may then be controlled, for example, to either reflect the light onto a subject or away from the subject. Therefore, the projected light may remain relatively constant while the pixel panel controls whether the light is xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d (directed toward the subject) or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d (directed away from the subject).
However, using the pixel panel to control the light may produce a number of undesirable results. For example, the fact that the light projected by the light source is relatively constant produces large amounts of heat, which may interfere with the proper operation of the system. The produced heat also requires equipment to aid in its dissipation, which increases the cost and complexity of the system. In addition, the operation of the pixel panel may create undesirable effects on the subject as it transitions between reflecting the light toward and away from the subject.
One way to overcome some of the above difficulties is to turn the light source on and off in synchronization with the pixel panel. However, it may be difficult to synchronize the light source with the pixel panel, due in part to the speed with which the pixel panel may transition from on to off and vice versa.
Therefore, certain improvements are needed in controllably projecting light toward a subject. For example, it is desirable to project the light onto the pixel panel non-synchronously. It is also desirable to lower the heat produced by the light source, to lower the power required by the light source, and to be more efficient.
A technical advance is provided by a novel system and method for non-synchronously projecting light onto a subject in an imaging system. In one embodiment, the method includes providing a light source operable to project light in pulses and providing a pixel panel to selectively direct the projected light towards the subject. The method determines at least a first period and a second period during which the pixel panel directs the projected light towards the subject, where the first and second periods each have a start time. During the first period, the light is projected in at least one pulse towards the pixel panel at a first time relative to the start of the first period. During the second period, the light is projected in at least one pulse towards the pixel panel at a second time relative to the start of the second period, wherein the first and second times are not synchronized relative to the start of the first and second periods.